An electronic device may send or receive a message to or from another electronic device in various ways. For example, the electronic device can send or receive the message using e-mail, Short Messaging Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), Social Network Service (SNS), community-facilitating application, a chatting application, and other assorted messengers. As electronic device users grow in number and the functionality of the electronic device advances, the electronic devices now exchange more messages than ever before.
The electronic device user typically views every message received in various manners (e.g., using different applications), and as a result may accidentally miss some incoming messages.